<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fódlan Visitor by hollowmagic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478986">Fódlan Visitor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowmagic/pseuds/hollowmagic'>hollowmagic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Festivals, Foreign Language, Gen, Prequel, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowmagic/pseuds/hollowmagic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra is welcomed to the Monastery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fódlan Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carefree, yet vigilant. These are the two greatest words Petra could use to describe this land. Petra, the Brigid princess, has studied nearly every nook and cranny of Fódlan. The assets of Garreg Mach Monastery give her shelter, food, water, every necessity to human survival except for clothing and tools. She had to purchase the two items herself, rummaging, digging through her own expenses like some beggar on the street. </p><p><em> No matter, </em> she says to herself, practicing the language of this land.</p><p>No matter indeed, because not even a soul here treated her like a blue-blooded aristocrat. It was a strange change of pace, despite the severe diplomatic problems that will, with certainty, ensue if she were to be in a dire state. The court of Brigid is cold and lack empathy. Pondering the thought of war, Petra strolls along the marketplace, examining each stall for something of use.</p><p>Then, a man suddenly reaches out to her, <em> “***** ****! ***** you like to *** our *********?” </em></p><p>A huge bolt of panic surges up Petra’s spine like lightning itself. She could comprehend less than five words! Eyes widening, voice stuttering, the Brigid princess scours her brain for the correct pronunciation of this land’s language: “E-excuse me. I do not understand. I am not speaking...do not speak this language.”</p><p>The man, burly and genteel, is taken aback by the girl’s odd accent, yet until his face glimmers with a sort of excitement that resembles a child scampering through a candy shop. “Oh! Forgive me! I had ** ****! You **** be the Brigid ********! Welcome!”</p><p>Her brain clicks when she registers <em> Brigid. </em> “Yes…” she gulps, “I am native of Brigid.”</p><p>He nods once, twice, then spills out a jargon of words she can not translate for the life of her. She is able to make out a few more ‘welcomes’ and ‘yous’ but anything other would slip her mind. Suddenly the man raises his voice, directing all attention to him and Petra. The latter, terrified and confused, frantically looks among her surroundings. Everyone in the marketplace has their eyes on her. Petra had never wanted to disappear back to Brigid so badly before.</p><p>Then, like a firework, everything suddenly <em> explodes </em>into a happy-go-lucky festival of ‘welcomes’ and ‘thank yous’, Petra blinking rapidly at every phrase thrown at her. She has sort of been surrounded by townspeople and even the Monastery knights, handshakes and hugs being offered from every nook and cranny. The Brigid princess had never seen such a festive welcoming! Not even Brigid’s parades and festivals nearly compared to the amount of attention she was receiving!</p><p>“Thank you,” says Petra, beaming. “Thank you very much!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally turned this in as a class assignment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>